White Knight
by Eric HetaGrav Johnson
Summary: Shuichi and Yuki had another fight. Shuichi had run to his idol for help but what will happen? Will Shuichi find new love with Ryuichi Sakuma? Or will the bitter novelist realise his mistake and take Shuichi back? Or will there be bloodshed? Rated M for maturity, smut and swears
1. Chapter 1

_**Hi guess what? I'm gonna write a Ryuichi×Shuichi fanfic! Because why not? **_

* * *

Ryuichi Sakuma has always been my idol. And he always comforted me. Oddly enough; I knew he loved me. I refused to let things get far because I belonged to Eiri Yuki but...after how he's been lately...I'm starting to think that it's time to move on. Of course; it helps that Yuki dumps me so much, I suppose...gosh; it seems like just yesterday Yuki kissed me and told me he loved me...but that was, in reality, more like two years ago...yep. Yuki hasn't kissed me or said he loved me in two years. It's time to move on...

* * *

"Get out." Yuki grumbled as he typed on his keyboard. All I had done was poked my head through the study door. "Yuki, the phone" "Tell them to shove it, alright? I'm busy." I bit my lip and sighed, backing out of the room and leaning against the wall. I put the phone to my ear and sighed again. "_I'm sorry, Tohma, Yuki's busy..._" I said softly. I was actually talking to Mika but whenever I mentioned Tohma Yuki usually darted for the phone. Just like he did now. "Give me that, you damn brat!" he snarled as he yanked the phone away. I smiled hurtfully and walked to our bedroom; sitting on the bed with my legs crossed. I grabbed my notepad to start writing and stared at my lyrics. I flipped through the pages and stared at Glaring Dream; the song that brought Yuki and I together. I teared up and ripped the pages out; crumbling it and throwing it away. Yuki was yelling at his sister and I brought the notepad to my face as I cried. I missed Yuki. What happened to Yuki...?

I heard stomping into the room and my notepad was snatched away; causing my head to snap up and stare at the angry Yuki. I gulped and stared painfully at his face; watching as he threw my notepad aside and he pushed me down. "You fucking brat...I'm getting so fucking sick of you...I'm tired of hearing you yell my name...I'm sick of that look you keep giving me; the one you're giving me now..." His voice was angrier than I've ever known and I felt the tears well up as his nails dug into my wrists. "Yu-Yuki...y-you're h-hurting me..." I whimpered and he gripped my wrists tighter. "I don't care. Hell; I wish you were dead. Get out, you fucking useless brat. And don't fucking bother trying to come back." Yuki yanked me off the bed and threw me off. I cried out in pain as I collided with the wall and sat on the floor in fear. This isn't my Yuki...I don't know who this was but it wasn't my Yuki...I struggled to get up and I grabbed my notepad with shaking arms. "Y-Yuki..." "I said get lost. If I ever see you again I'll kill you." And that was it. I ran out crying; slamming all doors as I passed them and just ran straight for Ryuichi's.

"Shuichi! Did you come to play with me?" Ryuichi asked cheerfully as he opened the door. I threw myself at him and just cried. I cried and sobbed as I told him what happened and Ryuichi's face fell as he held me. "Shuichi..." he breathed; his child-like face growing stern and serious. "Yuki said that...? Don't worry...I won't let him hurt you anymore...go lie down." Ryuichi whispered and I nodded. I walked painfully to the couch and laid down; my arms and legs aching from hitting the wall. I curled up and sobbed silently; knowing that Ryuichi would take care of me. But I still wanted Yuki...Yuki, why...?

Ryuichi covered me with a blanket as my sobbing stopped and I stared straight ahead at all his Nittle Grasper memorabilia. I turned my head slightly and looked at his platinum records, his gold records, his awards. I closed my eyes and sighed sadly. "Shuichi, would you like some tea?" Ryuichi asked. I opened my eyes and yelped; Ryuichi's face upside down in front of me.

Ryuichi didn't wait for an answer. He just poured me a cup and handed me it as I sat up. I whispered a quietly 'thank you' and sipped it. Ryuichi's childish smile returned. "I called Hiro and Tohma; they were both really really mad Shuichi and Yuki fought. Well; they were on opposite sides and it really scared me. Hiro is a nice friend to my Shuichi; I'm glad Hiro's Shuichi's friend." I felt my heart ache when he let out a 'my Shuichi' and teared up all over again. Ryuichi gasped and set his tea down; arms around me. "No no no I'm sorry don't cry, Shuichi!" he cried out; hugging me. I let out a soft gasp; blinking back tears. I curled up into Ryuichi and cried all over again; crying until I grew tired and began falling asleep. Ryuichi caressed my head and I heard him whisper "Don't worry Shuichi. I won't let that bad Yuki hurt you anymore..." as I drifted off to sleep.

I had a rather peaceful sleep. Okay; so I'm lying. I dreamt Yuki beat me but someone fought him off. They had dressed themselves in white armour and Yuki was wearing black. I felt like a damsel in distress but I didn't mind. I felt protected, cared for. _Loved_. I watched my white knight fight back Yuki and Yuki was slain before me. I felt tears well up and I choked back a sob. My white knight stared at his body then turned to me; Ryuichi smiling away childishly. "I said he won't hurt you anymore, Shuichi..."

I woke up crying.


	2. Chapter 2

As the days progressed I saw myself becoming more and more alive and cheery. I laughed with Ryuichi as we played video games and we sang together a lot. We even went out to the movies and ate lunch together, disguised of course. I was beginning to feel welcome and loved again. And one day, during one of our lunches, Ryuichi leaned forward and brushed his lips against mine. I gasped softly and pulled back; unsure of what to do or say. Ryuichi looked at me with his innocent eyes; blinking in shock. "Shuichi...?" he whispered worriedly. "I-I got to go. I have to go to the studio." I said quickly and took of running to N-G Productions. I rand right in and found Hiro tuning his bass and tackled him.

Hiro cried out in surprise and I started shaking him. "Hiiiiiroooooo what do I dooooooo?" I sobbed. Hiro blinked like crazy and grabbed my hands. "Woah woah hey hey hey!" he shouted and I let him go. He continued to blink and unruffled his shirt. "Dude, give me some slack...! What's even wrong?" Hiro asked. I gulped and whispered, "Ryuichi kissed me..."

Hiro's face went from surprise to complete and utter shock. I was looking down; my heart racing. I sniffled and looked at him. "Hiro, he kissed me...what do I do...I still love Yuki, and yet-" "And yet?" Hiro asked. I stopped talking and blinked. "And...and yet...I like Ryuichi...i-is it too soon...?" I whispered. "Too soon? Shuichi, Yuki hurt you...hell; I'd say hurt the bastard right back! Maybe...maybe this would help you. Ryuichi seems to only have your interests at heart, not his own. He took you in when you ran away from Yuki, right?" Hiro looked at me and I nodded. "So maybe he'll actually treat you like you deserve. No more beatings...no more running away crying...you'll be happy, Shuichi. Maybe you should give it a try." Hiro said with a smile. I sniffed and nodded. "Yeah...I guess you're right..."

Hiro held me and chuckled. "You know, Shuichi; many people _are_ on your side. You'd be surprised, even amazed, who is there for you." I looked at Hiro and blinked and he grinned. "But since you're here, how about some rehearsing?" "Okay!" I said with a smile. I showed him the lyrics I was working on and he read them; tapping his fingers to the very rhythm I was hoping for. And then his face fell and he stopped tapping.

"Shuichi...these lyrics are really dark...even for you...I'm not sure the fans would like this..." he said warningly. I sat down in a chair in front of him and sighed. "Every band puts out at least a couple of break up songs...but this is beyond a break up." "I-I know, Hiro..." I said weakly. I wanted to curl up on the chair and Hiro frowned. "But they're really good. How's this?" He strummed a couple of chords as he tapped his foot to the beat; my eyes starting to sparkle. "Yeah! That's just perfect!" I cried. Hiro grinned and played his guitar and I grabbed the lyrics and sang along. We practiced for hours and I looked at the clock. "I gotta go home-er...to Ryuichi's." I said softly. He nodded and smiled. "Take care, Shuichi."

I walked out of the building and hummed the new song on my way to Ryuichi's. I stopped walking at one point because I thought I saw Yuki standing on the corner watching me but I shook it off. Yuki doesn't love me. He hit and hurt me too much to love me. He just used me for sex...I started crying and ran the rest of the way to Ryuichi's.


	3. Chapter 3

I started slamming my fists on Ryuichi's door; begging to be let in. He opened it and just like the first day I moved in with him, tackled him crying. He held me close and we both glanced back outside as Yuki, obviously Yuki, walked away. Ryuichi held me closer and slammed the door shut. I winced and coughed a bit from running so much.

"H-he followed me..." I breathed; shocked, scared and happy all at once. Happy. I was _happy _Yuki followed me. He probably wanted to apologize! Ryuichi's grip on me tightened and I blinked. "I don't like him. He hurt Shuichi. He's a bad man. Anyone who hurts Shuichi is bad..." he muttered quietly. I felt myself blush and I looked at him. "H-hey Ryuichi?" I whispered nervously. He looked at me and smiled. "Yes Shuichi?" I pressed my lips to his and I felt his smile widen.

Ryuichi began to kiss back and I squeaked. It felt amazing. It felt...loving. Right. _True. _I gripped him as we kissed and felt ,y cheeks heat up. He pulled away; the both of us breathing a bit hard and blushing darkly. "Shu-kun..." he giggled. I smiled wide and pushed into him for another kiss, muttering "Ryu-kun..."

We went about our same routine except we kissed and held hands. I constantly broke into giggles around him and he started singing to me. So I sang right back to him. We both giggled happily and smiled. And in time I forgot all about Yuki. I felt happy, truly content. I felt _wanted. _And it made me smile. Soon, Yuki was nothing but someone in my past. I didn't need him anymore. I needed Ryuichi. He made me happy, made me smile, he never once hit me and he comforted me when I was upset. Hiro and I began working on the song I wrote and Suguru reluctantly followed. We worked on it for hours and when it was time to go I walked out singing. And bumped right into someone.

"Shuichi." came Yuki's voice. I gasped. I backed away and he grabbed my hands. "Stop. I want to talk to you." Yuki said softly. "Let go of me!" I shouted, trying to back away. Hiro came out of the recording studio and glared angrily at Yuki. "Hey! You heard Shuichi!" Hiro yelled. Yuki glared at Hiro and pulled me to him. I started shaking and bit my lips. "Back off. I'm not afraid to hit you. I have to talk to the damn brat; it's important." Hero made fists and I pushed Yuki away. "I don't need you anymore, Yuki! I have Ryuichi!" I said loudly. Yuki blinked in surprise and let go of me. I gave him a hurt look and walked away. Hiro put an arm over me and glared back at Yuki, who was standing there in shock.

"Shuichi, what you did there...I'm impressed." Hiro said. I sighed and leaned on him while we walked. "I meant it...I don't need Yuki anymore. I have Ryuichi." I said as I smiled. But I could feel something in my chest grow heavy. Did I really miss being with Yuki...? I shook my head and smiled at Hiro. "I'm fine. He won't get to me! Take me home, Hiro!" I cried, appearing as cheery as possible. He chuckled and took me to his motorcycle, the both of us climbing on and putting on helmets. He took me to Ryuichi's and I climbed off as he waved goodbye and left. I walked up to the door and stopped.

I remembered every time I came home to Yuki and he yelled at me. I remembered every time he started getting mad because I said I loved him. I angrily yanked the door open and slammed it shut behind me. I ran into the bathroom and locked the door as I sat on the floor. I cried and cried. I missed him. I missed ,y cruel, angry Yuki. I wanted him back...


	4. Chapter 4

_**Okay, just a warning I may have forgotten to mention; there will be self harm and self abuse. I meant to add that to my summary but I completely forget.**_

* * *

I sat in the bathroom to cry for about a half hour before I glanced up and looked around. His bathroom was very childish; rubber duckies, pink bunnies on his shower curtain and for his soap. I scoffed slightly and stood up, about to leave when I saw his razor. Thoughts began rushing in my head and I shook a bit. I found myself grabbing it and investigating it. I ran my finger over the blade then froze. He had a razor in his bathroom. Not the shaving kind. I unlocked the door and Ryuichi was standing there with a fist up and his eyes wide open. His eyes fell to the razor in my hand and he started to cry.

"I-I'm sorry!" he sobbed. I blinked in surprise as he fell to his knees crying. I knelt to him to wrapped my arms around him and he cried bitterly. "I'm sorry..." "Shh Ryu-kun..." I whispered gently. He gripped my shirt as he cried and I glanced at the razor in my hand. I closed my eyes and held him until he fell quiet. "Why didn't you tell me you-" I started to ask when he pressed his lips to mine. He was kissing me deeply and I started kissing back with red cheeks. He looked up at me sadly and sighed.

"Shuichi loved Yuki. And it hurt because Shuichi got hurt. Hurt, hurt, used, hurt, ignored. I didn't like seeing Shuichi get hurt...it hurt..." he sobbed; wiping his crying eyes. I sat there silently and he stared at me in pain. "S-so every time I saw a bruise...I got a line..." I grabbed his head in my hands (being careful because I still had the razor) and I kissed him deeply. "Ryu-kun; I'm not being hurt anymore..." "Shuichi's lying...there's a bruise on his wrist..."

I gasped and pulled away; staring at it. Yuki must've bruised me when he grabbed me! Ryuichi stood up, completely hurt. "Did...did Shuichi go back to Yuki...? Does Shuichi like being hurt...?" he asked in a painful voice. I started tearing up and shook my head like mad. "No! I didn't go back; he followed me and I-" "Shuichi...saw Yuki...?" "He grabbed me! I told him to let go, pushed him away for you and I-" Ryuichi's face went from hurt to emotionless and I lost my voice. I stared at him and he scoffed. "Yuki...Yuki Yuki Yuki...I'm so tired of Yuki..." he muttered as he walked out of the house. I stared silently after him and felt tears well up. "Damn it...Yuki..." I sobbed faintly. I stared at the razor and shook my head. "N-no! I'm not gonna..." I stared at it and I felt the tears in my eyes roll down. "But I...I hurt Ryu-kun..." I whispered hurtfully. "I hurt Yuki...Yuki...Yuki, I..." my voice faded away and I slammed my eyes shut.

I don't remember what happened next, except for opening my eyes in Ryuichi's bedroom. I couldn't see Ryuichi anywhere and I sat up slowly; both wrists in immense pain and only then did I realize what I did. "No!" I screamed, staring at them. "No! I-I didn't want-nooo! I burst into tears and painfully gripped my head. I heard someone enter the room but ignored it; heart broken over what I did. I couldn't bear to bring my head up, to look Ryuichi in the eyes. I couldn't do it!

"You damn brat..." Yuki's voice said softly. I froze completely and slowly raised my head up. Yuki was staring at me with slight tears in his eyes and my heart stopped. He sipped his tea with shaking hands and sat by me. "Ryuichi called me...he wanted to confront me but when I showed up he couldn't speak...he was crying over you...you damn brat; do you realize what you've done...?" he started to sob. Yuki was...crying. "Yu...ki...?" I breathed. I couldn't believe he was here with me. He stared at me with tears rolling down and I started crying again. I threw my arms around him and his snaked around my waist and we cried together.

"Is Shuichi gonna get better...?" Ryuichi asked from the doorway. I looked over at him and opened my arms (while still hugging Yuki and he began blinking in confusion. "Come here...I need a hug..." I whimpered and Ryuichi joined the hug. Surprisingly; Yuki held us both and everyone started crying. When Yuki let go of us we all let go and they both grabbed one of my hands; gently massaging above my wrists. I closed my eyes to stop the next river of tears. I was sitting with both the men in my life and I couldn't bring myself to look up any longer. My heart ached. I didn't know who I loved more...

* * *

_**Allllllright! Time for another contest (because it's been a while) so tell me; who do you think Shuichi will end up with? Who will be his White Knight? You have until Saturday, 10am US/CDN Central Time!**_

_**Those who guess correctly will get a fanfic written just for them. The loser(s?) will be receiving kisses from Ryuichi and Shuichi. Have fun!**_

_**New chapter in three reviews. And don't review three times haha! Three different people have to review for a new chapter to be added!**_


End file.
